


Make It

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, mullet - Freeform, what a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: This is based off a picture of Keith clutching lance tightly
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Fandom One-Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Make It

Keith couldn't breath, he was having the worst anxiety attack in his life as he runs out of his lion. He is running so fast he can't even see his feet, if he even dared to look down for fear of falling. He had to get there as fast as he could, he didn't know how long he had left.

Twenty minutes earlier they had lost complete contact with Lance as he had gone into the enemies base to rescue some trapped citizens along with Pidge who bugged their systems, but she came back out.

Keith was anxiously pacing in the castle waiting to hear something from him. They had been together for almost a year at this point and it's always been one of Keith's biggest fears that something may happen and he would lose him. That they would be ripped away from each other.

Ten minutes later this is broadcasted through the control room. "Hey guys," Lance's voice was weak and raspy as he speaks. "I'm sorry it's taken so long but I'm not sure I can make it back to Red. There were a few complications but I believe the captives got out so that's good."

Lance seems to try to laugh but it turns into a terrible coughing fit. "What's wrong?" Keith asks desperate as his worry reaches even higher levels.

"Nothing much," Lance croaks making Keith upset and desperate to know what's wrong with his boyfriend.

"LANCE!?!" Keith yells and the line goes silent for a moment as a sigh is then heard.

"Keith," Lance whispers softly through the intercoms and Keith knows he's not going to like what he's about to hear. "I'm not going to make it."

"What do you mean? All you need is a little time to get to Red and you make it back just fine," Keith says trying to stay optimistic and trying not to understand what Lance is saying.

"I just want you to know that I love you and hope that you won't let this affect how you live the rest of your life," Lance whispers seriously before breaking into another coughing fit before shutting off his intercoms.

"I have to go get him!" Keith yelled desperately as he takes off to his lion.

Keith doesn't stop to catch his breath as he breaths heavily and looks around desperately to find Lance. And when he does he breaks down crying. "Lance," Keith says desperately as he removes Lance's helmet and cups his face. "Come on, you have to wake up."

After a few moments Lance's eyes open tiredly as he weakly smiles up at Keith. "Hey mullet," Lance rasps trying to smile at him.

Keith cries as he observes the severe, bleeding cuts that cover a lot of Lance's body as he just lays there against a building. "You idiot," Keith gasps between sobs. "We need to get you back to the castle and into a pod."

"Keith, I can’t walk," Lance sighs looking up at him with sorrow evident in his ocean blue eyes.

"That's okay, I'll carry you," Keith says trying to ignore how bad Lance is truly hurt. When he tries lifting him Lance cries out in severe pain so he instantly stops and knows this won't work.

"Keith, it's not going to work, you have to let me go," Lance whispers as Keith starts desperately shaking his head not wanting him to leave him. "Come here."

Keith keeps shaking his head desperately but gives in as Lance weakly opens his arms. He places his head over Lance's heart as he carefully wraps his arms around his waist.

"I love you, Mullet," Lance whispers as he runs his hand through Keith's hair making Keith cry harder not wanting him to go. "Everything is going to be okay."

"No it won't!" Keith yells not moving his head as he still listens to Lance's heart. "Everyone has left me, my mom, my dad, and even Shiro. Please don't leave me too."

"I'm sorry, but I have to," Lance whispers fighting the pull of his eyes closing.

"I love you, too," Keith cries silently as he hears Lance's heart slow and screams as it stops, crying even harder that before. He clutched his boyfriend tightly now and just refuses to leave him unto Pidge and Hunk come and pry him off their own best friend.

Keith woke up breathing heavily and looking around at his surroundings desperately before turning to look beside him in his bed. He lets a deep breath of relief out as he sees his husband on the other side of the bed fast asleep with his back toward Keith. That's why he had that nightmare, whenever him and Lance aren't cuddling while sleeping nightmares tend to slip through the cracks and torment his mind.

He clutches Lance tightly to him as he places his ear on his back and listens closely to his heartbeat.

"Nightmare?" Lance whispers as he turns around to hug Keith to his chest, Keith just nods holding him desperately. "Sorry I used the restroom a while back and just totally forgot."

"It's okay," Keith mumbles against Lance's chest so extremely happy that his dream wasn't real as he doesn't think he'd be able to live without Lance.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Lance asks yawning but Keith shakes his head so Lance mumbles an okay and they both fall back into a much more peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like how it ended. Did I get you? Or did you already know? Sooooo...um sorry but I hope you liked it.


End file.
